The present invention relates generally to the field of vehicle seating. More specifically, this invention relates to a floor latch for use in vehicle seat components especially vehicle seat structures.
Current vehicle seats comprise a seat base being mounted to the floor of the vehicle by means of floor latches. These current vehicle seat structures require an important effort related to the assembly process of the seat structure as well as the drawbacks during operation of the seat structure especially with respect to the attachment of the floor latches to the seat base structure.
There remains a continuing need to improve the time required to manufacture a vehicle seat component, to reduce the cost of the vehicle seat component, to enhance the flexibility in the assembly process, and to improve the performance of the vehicle seat component.